


Carolling

by Witch_Nova221



Series: Ineffable Christmas Omens 2019 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: Crowley has plan to see his angel sing
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Christmas Omens 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559473
Kudos: 25





	Carolling

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who reached out yesterday. A much happier one today

‘Are you sure you don’t mind?’

‘I’ve already told you, I don’t mind at all. I’m quite comfortable sitting here, poking holes in the plot of Back to the Future, whilst you go and enjoy yourself.’

Aziraphale frowned, ‘I just don’t know why they had to move it from the church hall to the church itself,’ he said, ‘You could have come.’ 

‘They moved for the aesthetic, I can appreciate that,’ said Crowley, ‘You’ve been looking forward to tonight since Deirdre persuaded you to join the choir. Go, sing and be merry, and I’ll meet you in the pub afterwards. You can even sing your solo part for me again later. Bet the vicar would lose it if he knew a real angel was singing in his church.’ 

‘I’m hardly the most proficient specimen,’ said Aziraphale, ‘They won’t miss me. Angus is more than capable of taking my part.’ 

‘Angus sounds like a heifer getting an enema!’ said Crowley, getting to his feet and taking hold of the angel’s hands, ‘I’m beginning to think this is nerves talking rather than worry about whether I’m there or not.’

‘Well, it’s a bit different to just being in the hall rehearsing,’ said Aziraphale, ‘And whilst the holiday isn’t as poignant for me, it means a lot to the humans.’ 

‘Which will make it all the better to have an angel amongst their ranks whether they know it or not,’ said Crowley, pressing a kiss to his forehead, ‘Just go and enjoy it, love. I’ll see you in a bit.’

‘Alright, but make sure you’ve got at least a double whiskey ordered in for me.’

‘Always,’ promised the demon, ‘Kiss for luck and go before you talk yourself out of it again.’ 

Aziraphale pressed a quick kiss to his waiting lips before he stepped back, straightening his coat and bow tie. ‘See you in a while.’

‘Have fun,’ said Crowley as the angel headed for the door. 

It was some time later when Crowley’s phone alerted him to an incoming video call from Adam. The former Antichrist, having rescinded his demonic bloodline on an airfield several years before, was more than capable of entering a church. The boy had realised the moment he heard his mother mention the change of location for Tadfield’s annual carol concert from the church hall to the church would mean Crowley would miss out on seeing his husband perform with the group for the first time. It had also been his idea to live stream the whole thing directly to Crowley’s mobile so the demon didn’t truly miss out. 

Crowley accepted the call, settling back in his comfortable arm chair with a tumbler of whiskey in hand, and smiled as the choir that unknowingly starred a true angel of the Lord, began to sing.


End file.
